A Kick Story
by giulia244
Summary: After Grace's party, Kim gets sick a few times and ends up with some news.. yes, I'm aware that summary sucks but give it a try. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I really want you guys to review, well actually my friend wants you to review. Cause she talked me into starting this fan fiction in the first place. I think she has an addiction when it comes to Kickin' It. And btw I just started to watch some episodes for research reason. And I have to admit it funny but I don't know if this fan fiction is character based. I just watched episodes with my friend, the ones she thinks are the best… Oh and I don't own Kickin' It.**

Kim's PoV:

"_Jack!"_ I said while trying not to freak out. _"What happened last night?"_ I said to myself. I was in Grace's guestroom. I knew Grace threw that party because of Jerry's break-up with Mika. Although I'm not sure why, it could have been to cheer up Jerry or to celebrate that Mika was out of the picture. I mean everybody knew Jerry used to have a huge crush on Grace but Grace never went out with him and only realised she liked him after he got together with Mika. And that only because she got jealous, it was really funny to watch her acting like that. I mean I remember getting to the party, my parents driving me there, me asking to sleep at Graces so I could help clean up and drinking some punch. _"OH MY GOD"_ I screamed _"Someone spiked the punch"_. And that's when Jack finally woke up, I mean I've been trying to wake that boy up for at least 20 minutes and now…

Jack's PoV:

I woke up at Kim's screaming, wait why am I still at Graces, why is Kim next to me and why does she look angry, annoyed and scared at the same time. _"Jack.."_ she said with a shaky voice, the previous anger slowly fading. _"What happened last night?"_ she continued even shakier than before, there was now no anger in her voice at all, she just seemed scared. That's when I realised, what she meant, I wasn't wearing any clothes and neither was she. I remember parts of last night, Jerry being sad, Grace trying to hit on him, Jerry not getting it, Milton talking to Julie about their science, me not understanding what they were saying and that I drank some punch. Now I knew what Kim was screaming about, the punch was spiked… _"I don't know Kim"_ was all I could say I mean I wanted to say more but I didn't know how or what. But I think Kim knew what I was thinking because of my expression. All the sudden she said _"Turn around…"_

Kim's PoV:

"_Turn around"_ I said with a more forceful voice and gave him one of my glares. He then turned around but I don't think he knew what was going on, he was in his own head. _"I'm going to look for Grace"_ I told him after getting fully dressed and fixing my hair. Where on earth was that girl, I had looked almost everywhere except the basement. As soon as I walked towards it I heard Grace giggling, that's when I remembered that Grace's parent built a party room in the basement. Still don't know what that was supposed to be or why people have that. Nevertheless I went inside and saw Grace on top of Jerry, they were making out. Before I could stop myself I yell _"Eww…"_. And they broke apart.

**So I really hope some of you enjoyed it. I have more chapters but I still have to type them into my Laptop. Please review & if there was any incorrect spelling, I only speak English as a second language, so be kind, I'm trying… And I know it's not long but I had a creativaty flow in school today and wrote like ten pages and to split them into chapters in kinda hard so… I don't know, bye! Oh and can anyone answer me why you have to write "I don't own Kickin' It" Cause my friend just told me to write that…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Colmill33 you are awesome, I mean it you reviewed it soon after it was posted. Niall Horan527 thanks for pointing out that whole "I don't own Kickin' It" stuff oh and I'm glad you didn't find any misspelled words. So here is chapter 2:**

Jerry's PoV:

"_Kim, what are you doing?"_ I heard Grace yell. What was Kim still doing here? I slowly realised that Jack and Kim didn't leave last night. Kim and Grace were going at it and I couldn't follow them, so I went to look for Jack. He was in the living room. _"Jerry? What are you still doing here?"_ he asked but he wasn't himself, he seemed shaky. We talked for a bit before he dropped the bombshell, he thought that he and Kim may have done "it".

Jack's PoV:

Jerry was buff he was like frozen for a minute or two. Then he asked me a lot of questions. I mean really Jerry was always clueless about everything else but about "this" he knew more than probably our teacher. He asked me so much but the only one that stuck was _"What are you going to do now?" _I really didn't know. After he was done with his interrogation we went downstairs. Grace looked shocked, a bit like Jerry and Kim was on the couch almost hyperventilating.

Jerry's PoV:

Jack ran to Kim, who looked like she was going to faint, throw up, cry or all three at once...…. I waved Grace out of the room and we started talking about Kim and Jack. Afterwards Grace and I were standing in silence till she gave me a trash bag and started to clean up. I of course helped her, considering me being her… something. Whoohoo, I was something to Grace and that felt great.

Grace's PoV:

OMG, OMG, Kim did it. I wonder how she was doing and what they were talking about. I really wanted to go and check up on her but I had to clean up, my parents were coming in …. crap, they were coming in half an hour. _"Jerry, my parents are coming in half an hour, we need to hurry!"_ He looked at me, he seemed a bit distracted, but started cleaning up. I wondered what he was thinking about.

When we were finished, we went downstairs to check up on Jack and Kim, they seemed fine. We told them that my parents were coming home soon so we needed to be in the living the minute we sat down on the couch, my dad came in and gave me a huge hug. He looked a bit confused, probably because of Jerry and Jack. We told him they were here to pick up Kim for karate practise. I'm not sure if he believed us but he eyed Jerry to whole time. My mum probably told him that I like him. After we helped my parent settle in, Kim and the guys left.

Kim's PoV:

I got home to see that my dad had already left, so I just said hello to my mum. She asked some dumb question about the party before she continued baking cookies for the next pep rally. I sort of avoided my parents the rest of the day, well at least I tried to. I only wondered how Jack was doing. When we talk, we decided it was better to pretend nothing has happened, because we weren't even sure something happened. We told each other we were just friends, best friends like before. Although I might want something more, no Kim snap out of it. Jack and I are just friends, nothing more.

Jack's PoV:

Kim and I decided that we were better of as friends, it's not like I didn't wanted to be more than that, but Kim's friendship is worth a lot to me and I wouldn't want to lose that. I was standing in front of my door, I was really afraid. It was almost eleven am, my mum is going to kill me. I took a deep breath and went inside, where my mum, dad and grandfather waited for me. There was a strange silence for a while, the only thing I could here was my heartbeat going faster. They all looked at me with anger, fear and disappointment. This finally stopped, when my mum spoke up: _"what have you been doing? Or, better yet where have you been? Do you even own a cell phone or it that just an accessory in your pocket? And what about your curfew? It's almost eleven. Well, are you going to start explaining yourself or do you just want your punishment?" _My dad jumped in and started to give me a lecture about charging my phone before I leave, when I realised my battery was dead. My grandfather just said in a very disappointing tone: _"You're in a lot of trouble young man." _My mum cut in by telling us all that I wasn't a young man more like a little boy. When it was my turn to speak, I knew I had to tell them the truth, so I started at the beginning. I told them about the party, the spiked punch that I didn't knew what happened but I left out the part with Kim. My mum was furious with me because I got drunk, so I had to once again point out that I didn't know the punch was spiked. I was grounded for two month with a change of redemption of good behaviour. I felt like I was going to prison… Before I got up to my room my dad asked me if we had to talk about anything else. Of course I said no but he just gave me a stern look and I went up to my room.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review or my friend will cry. Well, no she will just pretend to, which is way worst… Btw I like all you awesome people, who read this story this far. (And the word awesome) I would like you even more if you'd review! I don't know if the next chapter will be that long but there will be a time skip, just because I didn't have any ideas for those two months. Oh and yes it's written, I'm just waiting to put it up… **

**Lots of Love to you awesome people out there.**

**Julia**

**PS: I'm going to update a lot now for distracting reason, my sister left for university again. I miss her but it means your get even faster updates, especially if you review…!**


End file.
